Ciúmes
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic yaoilemon


Ciúmes

Fanfic por Leona EBM

A guerra terminou e os 5 pilotos começaram uma nova vida.Eles iam para escola como qualquer jovem em suas idades.Duo e Heero moravam juntos, Quatre morava com Trowa em outra colônia e WuFei vivia com Sally. -Duo anda logo ou vamos nos atrasar-diz Heero impaciente. -calma aí eu não sei onde está minha a minha mochila! -por que você não arrumou suas coisas ontem à noite? -Heero estava começando a ficar irritado, já que seu humor não é muito bom de manhã. -achei - Duo diz com belo sorriso no rosto enquanto caminhava até Heero. -então vamos! Era o primeiro dia de aula de Duo e Heero, tudo ocorreu bem, Heero era sempre muito reservado e não falava com ninguém, já Duo fez amizade com quase toda a escola em seu primeiro dia. -estão dispensados- diz o professor de matemática ao tocar o sinal. -Heero você trouxe dinheiro?- Duo pergunta com a sua mão no bolso procurando alguma moeda. -Não! -como não? e agora como vamos comer? - duo diz tão alto que todo mundo da lanchonete olha para eles. Duo ficou o intervalo inteiro com o estomago vazio e criticando o Heero por não ter trazido dinheiro. O sinal toca e todos voltam para salas. -ai acho que vou desmaiar- Duo diz com a mão no estomago que não parava de reclamar. -está tudo bem com você Duo? - heero o para na porta da sala e força Duo encara-lo. -estou só com um pouco de fome é só isso mas logo logo eu melhoro. - Heero olha para os lados para ver se não tem ninguém e puxa Duo pela cintura para lhe dar um beijo, Heero procurava a língua de Duo enquanto enrolava sua mão em sua trança. -humm! - Heero interrompe o beijo antes que alguém passe e os veja. -estão atrasados!! - a professora diz brava para Duo e Heero ao entrarem na sala de aula. -desculpa. - os dois disseram já indo para seus lugares. -bom dia para todos e até amanha- a professora diz pegando suas coisas e já saindo da sala. Duo e Heero estavam saindo da sala quando um garoto com os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis se aproximou deles e perguntou- qual curso você vai fazer Duo?  
  
-ah! Você é o Carlos certo? -certo! -eu acho que vou fazer de basquete e você Heero - Heero não responde vira as costas e vai embora. -Nossa ele não gosta de conversar. -ah! Esse aí não tem jeito mesmo. - Duo suspira e ouve seu estomago reclamando, e olha para Carlos com vergonha já que o barulho que seu estomago fez foi bem alto. -tá com fome? -é que eu esqueci o dinheiro. -toma pode comer - Carlos tira uma barra de chocolate de sua mochila e entrega a Duo. -obrigado - Duo ficou muito feliz -um dia desses eu te pago, tchau! Duo foi correndo em direção a Heero que já estava longe. -Heero me espera!!!!! - vai correndo na direção de Heero com a barra de chocolate na mão. -ai por que não me esperou? - Duo diz mordendo o chocolate. -onde consegui isso? -Carlos me deu, você quer? -Não! Ao chegar em casa Duo sobe as escadas correndo joga seu material sobre a cama que dividia com Heero e corre para um banho.Heero ficou na cozinha preparado o almoço. -humm! Que cheirinho bom- Duo diz indo direto para as panelas beliscar a comida.Quando ele pôs a mão na panela para beliscar um pedaço de carne ele leva um tapa na mão com uma colher de pau. -Aiiiii!Heero seu idiota por que fez isso? Duo passou as costas da mão em suas costas. -espera! -mas eu estou com fome!- Heero aponta o dedo para mesa mandado Duo sentar e esperar o almoço.Duo vai xingando mas obedece Heero. O almoço fica pronto eles almoçam e conversam ao mesmo tempo na verdade quem mais falava era Duo Heero ficava só olhando e concordando com a cabeça. Duo estava na cama enquanto Heero estava tomando banho. Heero entra no quarto veste uma calça de moletom e deita ao lado de Duo. -Heero? -hum? -o que você achou da escola? -..... -sabe vai parecer loucura, mas eu gosto mais de ficar no meu Gundan e batalhar junto com ele do que ter essa vida normal, não que eu goste da guerra longe disso mas eu estou com um vazio dentro de mim - ao dizer isso Heero senta olha Duo de cima e vê lagrimas de angustia nos olhos de seu amado. -eu também me sinto assim às vezes, mas você tem que se acostumar com isso. -Heero diz limpando as lagrimas que ameaçavam rolas nas bochechas de Duo. -ah! Hee-chan! Heero puxa Duo pela cintura e lhe da um beijo enquanto sua mão passava pelas pernas de Duo, Duo colocou os braços envolta do pescoço de Heero e empurrou sua cabeça para que o beijo fosse mais forte. Quando os lábios se separaram os dois esperam as suas respirações voltarem ao normal, Heero deita e puxa Duo e os dois dormem juntos. -Duo anda logo vai ser assim todo dia? -aí calma hee-chan!- Heero olha com uma cara de poucos amigos para Duo já que não gosta de ser chamado assim. -Calma nervosinho eu já to pronto! -aaaiiiiiiiiii.... Heerooo!!!!!- Heero arrasta Duo para fora da casa. - anda logo! Heero abre a porta do carro e joga Duo e da volta e senta no banco do motorista. - Heero? -hum? - vamos matar aula e sair pra um lugar onde podemos ficar juntinhos? -não  
- mas por que não?  
- ........  
- ah! Você é um chato mesmo. Chegando na escola Heero estaciona o carro embaixo de uma árvore pega suas coisas e já se dirige ao pátio principal.  
- E AI DUO! -Carlos já corria em direção a Duo com uma bola de  
basquete na mão.  
- E aí tudo em cima?  
- Vamos jogar bola?- O garoto disse apontando para quadra onde j  
se encontravam outros meninos da sua turma.  
- Mas eu tenho aula agora - Duo faz uma cara de desanimo- deixa  
pra próxima!  
- É aula vaga agora!!  
- Aula vaga quem faltou? - a expressão triste de Duo mudou  
totalmente que deu lugar a um lindo sorriso.  
- A professora de física!  
Duo já ia se dirigindo à quadra quando olhou para trás e viu que Heero  
não o seguia.  
-AH! Vamos lá Heero! - Duo põe as mãos na cintura e fica encarando Heero.  
  
- mas eu não vou jogar  
- mas por que?  
- ......... -Heero passa reto e senta nas arquibancadas.  
- anda Duo - Carlos disse puxando Duo pela trança.  
- AAII CALMA AÍ! VOCÊ ATÉ PARECE UMA CERTA PESSOA!  
- HÁ HÁ não faz escândalo.  
-mas o que aquele idiota está fazendo com Duo, quem deu permissão pra ele  
puxar aquela trança, e Duo não faz nada!- Heero pensa em quanto Duo j  
foi escolhido para o mesmo time de Carlos.  
-sabe jogar né Duo?  
-eu sou um especialista no assunto - duo diz com seu jeito brincalhão  
enquanto estava se preparando para jogar.  
O jogo começa a bola está com o time adversário o rapaz corre e quando se  
preparava para fazer a bandeja dentro do garrafão Duo vem toma a bola, e  
se dirige a próxima cesta.  
-Duo pra mim - Duo olha pra frente e vê Carlos pedindo a bola então ele  
passa, e Carlos corre e faz a cesta.  
- isso aí Carlos - todos do time de Duo dizem  
Carlo corre em direção de Duo e lhe da um abraço,Duo fica paralisado com  
o gesto do rapaz e logo o empurra.  
-aí me desculpa Duo não sabia que você iria se em portar com isso! -  
Carlos diz se afastando de Duo.  
-n..não é que eu me importe é .....que... - ele olha para Heero que esta  
com uma cara típica de quando estava preste a matar alguém, e olha de  
volta para Carlos.  
-desculpa é que eu sempre sou assim com todo mundo mas nem todos aceitam.  
  
- o que é isso? Não aconteceu nada eu só me assustei ta!  
- Certo então!  
O jogo acaba e Duo vai em direção a Heero.  
- então eu joguei bem? - Duo pergunta pegando uma toalha dentro de  
sua mochila.  
-...........  
- não vai dizer nada? - olha pra Heero enxugando o rosto.-Por  
acaso você nem me viu jogar?  
-claro que vi.  
-então?  
- eu vi muito bem quando aquele imbecil te agarrou! - Heero disse  
já se levantando e indo embora.  
- Heero você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você pra que esse  
ciúmes todo?  
- ............  
- não vai dizer nada? Ah Heero às vezes você é tão infantil - Duo  
fica criticando Heero e quando olha para trás vê Heero já entrando na  
escola.  
- Então é assim? - Duo faz uma cara seria e em sua mente já bolava  
um castigo ao seu amante.  
Duo entrou na classe e não sentou ao lado de Heero como vazia, pois  
estava irritado com sua atitude.  
- Oi Carlos posso sentar aqui - Duo passa por Heero sem olhar para  
sua cara.  
- Claro! - Carlos da um sorriso maior que a cara e olha para Heero  
com um ar triunfante.  
- O que esse idiota do Duo pensa que estás fazendo com esse cara,  
hum se ele pensa que eu vou cair nesse joguinho de ciúmes ele est  
muito enganado.- os lábios de Heero se curvaram em um sorriso  
discreto.  
Duas semanas se passam e Duo fazia de tudo para tirar Heero do serio,  
saia quase todos os dias com Carlos e não dormia mais juntinho com Heero.  
  
- Duo o que você e Heero são? - Carlos pergunta para Duo, eles tinham  
assistido um filme e agora estavam em uma praça tomando sorvete.  
- eu e Heero? - Duo pergunta com uma cara de espanto ele não estava  
gostando muito daquela conversa, não que ele tinha vergonha de Heero  
longe disso, mas o que os outros iam pensar se eu dissesse a verdade.  
- Duo?!  
- Ah? - Duo sai de seu transe - somos só amigos porque?  
- Eu não sei não Duo às vezes Heero olha de um jeito pra mim  
quando eu estou com você, anda Duo fala a verdade! - Carlos da um  
cutuco com o cotovelo em Duo e faz uma cara muito maliciosa.  
- Somos só amigos - Duo não estava gostando mesmo daquela  
conversa.  
- Duo eu sei ta na cara que vocês são.... - Carlos para e olha  
para Duo com um sorriso no rosto.  
Duo ia se levantar para ir embora quando se sentiu preso pelos braços.  
- Eu quero ir embora me solta agora - disse já retirando as mãos  
que o seguravam.  
- Calma Duo eu não tenho nada contra isso, eu já tinha percebido  
isso faz muito tempo, e eu já vi vocês se beijando.  
- Já.....já....viu?!!- Duo vira e olha espantado para Carlos.  
- Já sim, e se eu tivesse alguma coisa contra eu não sairia mais  
com você.  
Duo olha para Carlos vermelho de vergonha e se senta novamente ao seu  
lado tenta balbuciar algumas palavras mas elas simplesmente não saiam.  
- Ah! Não fica assim - diz dando um tapinha nas costas de Duo - Eu  
só não entendo uma coisa.  
Duo levanta a cabeça que até agora estavam abaixadas - Que coisa?  
- Como um cara legal como você pode ficar com alguém como ele?  
Duo olha espantado para Carlos - Eu amo Heero Yui, e já faz um ano que  
estamos juntos eu o aceitei do jeito que ele é mas.....  
- mas?  
- Mas bem que ele podia ser um pouco mais atencioso às vezes  
comigo - Duo pára olha para o céu cheio de estrelas e continua- Ele  
não me da atenção, não me escuta e sempre faz o que quer!  
- Ele te ama? Carlos se levanta e fica de frente para duo - por  
que não parece!  
- Bom ele nunca me disse "Duo eu te amo" mas eu sei que ele me  
ama. - da um sorrisinho amarelo e levanta a cabeça para fitar os olhos  
de Carlos.  
- Acho que você deveria ficar com alguém que te de o mesmo amor  
que você da. - Carlos abaixa e coloca a mão no ombro de Duo.  
- Mas eu amo Heero!  
- Às vezes é melhor você esquecer Heero, e ficar com alguém com  
que realmente se importe com você que goste de você não só do seu  
corpo. - Carlos coloca sua outra mão no rosto angustiado de Duo - Se  
não você pode sair muito machucado com essa história.  
- Eu não poderia me separar de Heero passamos por tantas coisas  
juntas - Duo deixa uma lágrima cair.  
- Assim como eu Duo - ao dizer isso Carlos puxa duo e lhe da um  
beijo sufocante.  
- Hummm! - duo interrompe o beijo e da um tapa na cara de Carlos -  
não se atreva aproveitar da minha fragilidade nesse momento porque não  
vai conseguir nada.  
- Perdão....eu....eu..n..não queria.....Duo isso nunca mais vai  
acontecer de novo - então o rapaz se levanta e fica de costas para Duo  
e começa andar sem olhar para trás.  
Duo ainda em estado de choque percebe que estava sozinho e se levanta, e  
começa a andar de volta para casa, já que o carro era de Carlos ele não  
iria com ele não depois do que aconteceu.  
- será que Heero me ama? Ele nunca me disse com palavras alias esse não   
seu jeito de ser, nem quando estamos fazendo amor ele não me diz nada.Ah  
Heero hoje eu não vou conseguir dormir com essa dúvida.- Quando percebeu  
Duo já estava na porta de sua casa que dividia com Heero.  
- Heero! Cadê você - Duo ia chamando Heero subindo as escadas que  
davam para o quarto.  
Duo abriu a porta e viu Heero sentado na frente de seu Lep -Top.  
- Heero eu precisamos conversar!  
- Heero ta me ouvindo?  
- Temos uma missão.  
Duo olha espantado para Heero- Como assim uma missão não temos mais  
missões a guerra acabou!!  
- A guerra nunca vai acabar Duo.Está na natureza no homem lutar.  
Lady-Une está viva e quer vingança ela ficou maluca depois que Treize  
foi morto.  
- Como assim louca? - Duo se senta na frente de Heero com uma cara  
de espanto.  
- Escondida de todo mundo ela juntou um exercito que era fiel a  
Treize, e com a ajuda deles roubou mil ligas de Gundanium e milhares  
de bombas atômicas que estavam em Cecília.E ameaça explodir tudo se  
não entregarem os pilotos dos gundans e....  
- E?  
- E ela quer ser a governante do mundo!! - Heero se levanta e pega  
uma mochila cheia de armas e entrega a Duo.  
- Estamos partindo temos que nos encontrar com os outros amanha no  
porto espacial.  
- Que horas? - pergunta pegando a mala.  
- As 5:00 da madrugada então é melhor você descansar- Heero dizia  
enquanto se dirigia para porta.  
- E aonde você vai?  
- Preciso arrumar algumas coisas.Ah já não estudamos mais naquela  
escola, apaguei tudo sobre nós, agora descanse porque isso não vai ser  
fácil. - Heero sai deixando em estado de pânico.  
- MINHA NOSSA E AGORA.  
A campainha toca e Duo desse correndo.Ao abrir a porta da de cara com....  
  
-CARLOS!! - Duo ficou muito surpreso com a sua visita depois de tudo que  
aconteceu.  
-Duo eu queria conversar com você sobre aquilo- O garoto diz já entrando.  
  
- Agora?!  
- Agora! - Carlo se senta no sofá e faz a menção para Duo se  
sentar também.  
- O que você quer?  
- Senta aí vamos conversar com calma.  
Duo se senta apóia os cotovelos em suas penas e encara Carlos.  
- O que você quer?  
- Duo eu....eu....queria esclarecer...aquele..  
- Beijo?  
- É eu sei que você ta namorando com Heero mas eu não pude mais  
segurar e....  
- E você aproveitou um momento frágil meu e investiu com tudo?  
- Duo não fala assim e te respeito muito e não queria que uma  
coisa dessas acontecesse. - Carlos vira o rosto para Duo que até agora  
estava abaixado.  
- Não se preocupe com isso você nunca mais vai me ver!  
- Como assim - Carlos olha desesperado para Duo.  
- Eu vou me mudar! - Duo se levanta e fica na porta para que  
Carlos saia.  
- Só por causa de um beijo? - Carlos se levanta e fica de frente a  
Duo.  
- Não.Eu não te desculpo pelo que fez nem guardo nenhum  
ressentimento - Duo da um lindo sorriso.  
- Obrigado! Amigo? - e Carlos estende a mão para Duo que a aceita  
e diz:  
- Amigos!  
- Duo sabe que gosto muito de você e.... - Nesse momento Heero  
chega com uma cara nada amistosa.  
- Então é só eu sair e você chama esse idiota para esses seus  
joguinhos de ciúmes? - Heero olha para Carlos o fuzilando com os  
olhos.  
- Idiota? Quem você pensa que é para me chamar assim prostituto  
barato?!!! - Carlos fica irado com Heero porque além de xinga-lo tem  
um pouco de inveja dele por causa de Duo.  
- Calma aí Heero o Carlos veio aqui só pra esclarecer um negocio e  
ele já está de saída. - Duo diz se colocando na frente dos dois para  
evitar uma briga.  
- Duo como você pode viver com um cara como esse? - Carlos diz  
colocando os braços entorno de Duo.Duo logo tira o braço envolto de  
seu ombro.  
- sai da frente!! - Heero empurra Duo que cai no chão e parte para  
cima de Carlos.  
Duo se levanta colocando a mão na cabeça e a primeira coisa que vê   
Heero dando uma surra em Carlos.  
Carlos caiu no chão e Heero continuou a dar socos em seu estomago.  
- PARE HEERO!!! - Duo se levanta e empurra Heero e logo socorre  
Carlos.  
- Você está bem?  
- S....si...sim - o garoto diz com muita dificuldade segurando na  
mão de Duo. Heero se levanta do empurrão de Duo e vê aquela cena.  
- Então é assim Duo?! - chega perto de Duo e o pega pela trança.  
- AI!!! Me solta!!!! - Duo tenta se solta mas Heero o segurava com  
toda a força.  
- Larga ele seu animal!  
- Tudo bem Carlos vai embora!  
- De jeito nenhum te deixar sozinho com esse animal! - Carlos se  
levanta com a mão no estomago fazendo uma cara de dor.  
- VAI EMBORA!!! - Duo já perde sua paciência- JÁ ESTOU CHEIO DE  
PROBLEMAS!! SAIA!!  
- Tudo bem! Mas qualquer coisa me ligue - Carlos sai deixando Duo  
e Heero sozinhos.Ao entrar no seu carro ele olha para casa que acabou  
de sair e pensa:  
- Será que Duo vai ficar bem com aquele animal , ele é muito forte  
eu pratiquei 1ano de judô e não adiantou nada diante daquele idiota,  
se Duo não o aparece acho que teria quebrado minha costela.Mas se ele  
machucar Duo vai se arrepender de ter nascido.  
- Me solta Heero!  
Heero puxa mais a trança de Duo e com a outra mão põe na sua cintura e o  
puxa até seus corpos ficarem colados.  
- Que tipo de negocio você estava fazendo com esse cara? Você   
mesmo um puto vagabundo mesmo Duo é só você ver um rapaz e já vai  
abrindo as asinhas.- Heero diz em um sussurro.  
- E não fiz nada el....  
- Cala boca! - Heero puxa mais a trança de Duo.  
- Eu não fiz nada mas não adianta falar com você, você nunca liga  
pra mim só quer saber de você mesmo nunca me escuta, tudo tem que ser  
do seu jeito, você nunca me valoriza - Duo diz com os olhos cheios de  
lagrimas.  
- Pra mim já chega Heero!  
- Pra mim também - então Heero solta Duo pega uma mala preta que  
estava no chão e se dirige à garagem.  
Duo se arruma toma um banho e vai dormir no quarto de hospedes.Heero  
ficou na garagem trabalhando.  
O despertador toca e os dois pilotos se aprontam, nenhum deles dirigiam a  
palavra só quando fosse necessário.Eles entraram no carro Heero dirigia,  
depois de 20 minutos chegaram ao porto espacial onde se encontraram com  
os outros 3 pilotos.  
- Duo Heero que saudades como vocês estão- diz Quatre correndo em  
suas direções.  
- Tudo bem! E você! - Duo diz todo animado.  
- Estão atrasados - diz WuFei com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Vamos logo na nave nós conversamos - trowa diz se pegando umas  
malas e colocando na nave.  
Na nave todos conversaram na verdade quem falava mais eram Quatre e   
claro Duo, WuFei pilotava e Trowa estava no co-piloto  
enquanto Heero ficava sentado no ultimo banco com os olhos fechados e com  
os braços e pernas cruzados.  
Depois de 3 horas eles chegam a base onde estavam os 5 engenheiros e seu  
gundans.  
Há quanto tempo não nos vemos- diz o doutor J vindo com sua bengala.  
- oi - todos disseram entrando na base.Lá eles estavam discutindo  
os planos para atacar a fortaleza de Lady-Une sem que ela perceba.  
- E se nós entrarmos por aqui- diz Duo apontando para um túnel na  
planta da fortaleza.  
- Obvio demais - diz Heero.  
- Ah! Então me diz outro lugar Sr. Soldado perfeito.  
- Xiiii! Já estão brigando- diz Quatre com uma preocupação na  
cara.  
- E que tal pelo cano de ventilação? - Trowa pergunta.  
- É acho uma boa idéia - WuFei sentencia.  
Então eles ficaram a noite toda discutindo os planos.  
Três dias se passam e está tudo pronto e eles partem rumo a Terra onde se  
encontrava a fortaleza.  
- Bom Duo você já sabe o que fazer - Quatre pergunta.  
- Já sei tenho que entrar e desligar os alarme e me apossar da  
sala de controle sem que ninguém perceba, eu já sei não precisa ficar  
preocupado.- Duo dizia pegando suas ferramentas.  
- Qualquer coisa se comunique pelo rádio.  
- Ok WuFei já sei!!! - Duo despede de todos menos de Heero, coloca  
sua roupa de mergulho e parte em direção a fortaleza que se encontra a  
uns 6 km de onde estavam.  
- Bom é só eu entrar e desligar o sistema e depois chamar os  
outros,e.....e.....e me esqueci eu tenho que aé tomar a sala de  
controle um trabalhinho de rotina!!para o Deus da morte!!  
Ao chegar Duo tira sua roupa de mergulho e pela a chave de fenda e uns  
instrumentos e abre o tubo de ventilação por onde teria que entrar.  
- Aí que duro essa merda não quer........abrir!!!- Duo tenta abrir  
a porta mas estava muito difícil e logo tinha que sair dali já que a  
troca de turno dos vigias já estava acabando.  
- -abriu - Dá um belo sorriso entra.  
  
- Será que Duo está bem? -Quatre pergunta para Trowa.  
- Claro que está Duo é especialista nesse tipo de coisa.- Trowa  
puxa Quatre e lhe da um abraço.  
- Não da pra fazer isso outra hora não? - WuFei pergunta indo pro  
outro lado da nave.  
- Não se preocupa com ele - Trowa lhe dá um beijo na nuca e depois  
se dirige a Heero para ajuda-lo a descarregar seus Gundans.   
- Aí que lugar apertado! - Duo estava caminhando pelo tubo de  
ventilação para chegar a sala de controle.Ele fica observando as  
brechas do túnel até que vê seu destino.  
- Finalmente - Passa a mão na testa retirando algumas gotículas de  
suor e começa abrir sua mala descarregando seu material.  
- Bom não tem ninguém aqui, ótimo! - Duo entra na sala de controle  
vai ao painel para desligar o alarme e suas defesas para que os outros  
pilotos entrem.  
- Pêra aí ta fácil demais, nenhum guarda, nenhum alarme, tem  
alguma coisa errada é melhor eu dar o fora - Antes que Duo pudesse  
sair ele ouve um som bem familiar atrás dele.Ele se vira e vê 5  
guardas apontando armas para ele.  
- Tava bom demais - Duo põe a mão na cabeça, um guarda foi atrás  
dele e começou a empurrar com a arma.  
- Anda tem alguém que gostaria de velo!  
Duo foi levado a uma sala toda de metal com uma cadeira e na frente um  
grande telão.  
- Senta aí! - Um guarda o empurrou e o algemou e logo saiu.  
  
- Duo está demorando demais - Trowa olha para o relógio.  
- Será que ele foi capturado? - Quatre olha para todos com uma  
cara de preocupação.  
- Com certeza aquele idiota cometeu um erro -Heero comentou-Agora  
nós vamos ter que cancelar a missão.  
- Heero você está pensando em deixar Duo? - WuFei pergunta  
indignado, ele e Heero foram sempre tão amigos, não mais que amigos  
"amantes".  
- Se formos até lá seremos capturados.  
- Mas eu vou! - Disse Quatre pegando sua mochila e a colocando nas  
costas.  
- Calma Quatre temos que pensar em algo, devem estar nos esperando  
- Trowa coloca a mão no ombro direito de Quatre o impedindo de fazer  
qualquer besteira.  
- Você tem razão! - Diz o loirinho olhando desanimado para o céu  
que começava a ficar escuro.  
- É melhor irmos embora antes que nos descubram aqui depois nós  
voltamos - Heero começava a colocar todo o equipamento dentro do jato.  
  
- Mas.....  
- Heero tem razão não podemos ficar aqui vamos voltar para base e  
lá pensaremos com calma - Trowa fala novamente tentando aliviar a  
aflição de Quatre.  
Todos estavam preocupados com Duo, mas ficar ali parado era um prato  
cheio para seus inimigos.Então eles partiram.  
  
Duo ficou um bom tempo sentado naquela sala tentara se livrar das algemas  
mas só conseguiu se cortar com elas.  
- Ora..ora...ora o que temos aqui!  
- Até que fim veio me receber estava ficando triste pelo meu  
esquecimento- Diz Duo com seu tom irônico de sempre.  
- Vai desejar ter ficado sem minha presença piloto.  
- Hummm? De quem será essa voz? - Duo começa inclinar a cadeira  
com um sorriso no rosto.Sabia quem era jamais iria esquecer aquela voz  
mais não conseguia parar de brincar, nem nos momentos mais difíceis  
Duo estava sempre ironizando suas frases com um sorriso no rosto, que  
irritava a qualquer um.  
- Há há há não se lembra de mim?  
- Lady- Une acha que eu iria esquecer uma voz tão feia como a sua  
às vezes até tenho pesadelos à noite quando penso nelas.  
- AGORA JÁ CHEGA!  
- Xiiiiiiiii! Parece que não gostou da minha revelação!  
- Agora me diga onde estão os outros pilotos! - Pergunta mais  
calma.  
- Deixa-me ver! Humm! Eu acho que........esqueci!  
- Bom eu vou refrescar sua memória - Lady- Une disse com uma voz  
bem maldosa.  
- Creio que isso não seja possível!  
Duo escuta a porta sendo aberta, se levanta e olha para trás vê 6 guarda,  
um segurava uma camisa de força e os outros com bastões de madeira.  
- Hora da pancadaria - Duo da um passo para trás, logo os soldados  
o rodearam e começaram a bater nele com os bastões e quando está quase  
inconsciente no chão o levantaram e colocaram uma camisa de força  
nele.  
  
Já na base os outros pilotos estavam pensando em como entrar na  
fortaleza, agora estavam todos alertas, pois sabiam que eles iriam  
resgatar seu amigo.  
- É melhor irmos dormir amanhã pensaremos com mais calma- WuFei  
sugeri enquanto bocejava.  
- Tem razão! - Heero diz se dirigindo a seu dormitório.  
- Boa noite - Diz o loirinho indo ao dormitório acompanhado por  
Trowa, WuFei foi em silêncio.  
No dia seguinte   
Heero acorda assustado com seu sonho, sonhara que Duo foi torturado e  
morto na sua frente e ele não conseguia chegar perto de Duo para salva-lo  
cada vez que corria mais longe ele ficava de Heero.  
- Duo! - Heero murmuro passando a mão na testa retirando gotas de  
suor, e logo se dirigiu ao banheiro.  
- Bom Dia - Diz Quatre que estava na sala com um monte de papeis  
na mão, com ele estava WuFei e Trowa.  
- Que horas são? - Heero pergunta.  
- São 6:25 - Quatre olha para seu relógio de pulso.  
- Temos muito que fazer - Diz WuFei colocando um monte de papeis  
em cima da mesa e olhando desanimado para os demais.  
  
Duo acorda em uma sala toda branca com uns equipamentos de medicina e com  
uns 2 homens e uma mulher que pareciam ser médicos.  
- Onde estou? - Ele diz colocando a mão na cabeça que doía.  
- Ele acordou - Disse uma mulher pegando a injeção e injetando um  
sonífero em Duo.  
- Quem são vocês? - Duo Olha assustado para eles, estava tudo  
rodando e sua cabeça doía muito.  
Uma porta se abre e Lady- Une entra por ela.  
- Como ele está? - ela pergunta para os médicos.  
- A operação foi um sucesso! - diz um Homem alto vestido todo de  
brando com os cabelos grisalhos.  
- "timo!  
- Lady- Une? O que você fez comigo? - Duo senta-se à mesa em que  
estava deitado.Mas logo um dos médicos o deitaram novamente.  
Duo ia começar a xingar todo mundo quando o remédio fez efeito e ele caiu  
no sono.  
  
- O único jeito de entrar naquele lugar é esse novo Gundam que  
inventamos - Diz um dos engenheiros se aproximando de Heero.  
- O que ele tem de diferente dos outros? - Heero pergunta.  
- Ele tem um sistema de destruição muito mais poderoso que os  
outros e ele pode ser controlado pela mente.  
- Pela mente?  
- Você pode lutar com esse Gundam sem entrar nele, coloque esse  
capacete e comande o Gundam de fora.  
- Hum...  
- Mas tem que ter muita concentração!  
- Certo - Heero pega o capacete e olha para o Gundam pensativo.  
- Vamos logo!  
Eles pegaram seu jato e carregaram seus Gundans, já partiram novamente  
para fortaleza de Lady- Une.  
  
Duo acorda em um quarto comum tenta se levantar mas se sente preso por 4  
correntes cada uma prendia seus braços e pernas.  
- Droga! A última coisa que eu me lembro é de estar em uma sala de  
cirurgia.  
- Que bom que acordou! - Lady- Une Diz se aproximando de Duo,  
coloca a mão em seu rosto fazendo uma carícia com um sorrido maldoso  
no rosto.  
- Tira essas mãos imundas de cima de mim!!!!! - Duo grita virando  
o rosto para o outro lado.  
- Agora você vai obedecer as minhas ordens e vai ser mais uns dos  
meus soldados. - ela caminha até uma poltrona e senta olhando a cara  
de espanto de Duo.  
- Seu soldado? - Duo começa a gargalhar da piada - Eu nunca vou me  
aliar a você! - ele pára de rir e olha serio para Lady- Une que  
continuava com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.  
- Eu me encarregarei de fazer você me obedecer e atacar seus  
amigos.  
- Aé posso saber como?  
- Eu coloquei um chip na sua cabeça, e agora você ira me obedecer  
se não.....  
- Se não o que?  
- AAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! - Duo sente uma dor horrível na cabeça  
e começou a tremer de tanta dor.  
- Se não vai sentir tanta dor que vai implorar que eu o mate! -  
Ela diz mostrando a ele um controle.  
- Esse foi um choque bem fraco, mas se continuar assim eu vou ter  
que usar um outro método mais agradável.  
- Que.....que....m....método? - Duo perguntava com dificuldade  
por causa da dor que ainda corria pelo seu corpo.  
- Esse! - ela aperta um botão e Duo levanta o braço sem ter  
mandado seu corpo faze-lo.  
- M....mas...como isso é possível?  
- Simples eu seqüestrei os melhores cientistas do mundo e  
entreguei a eles a maior tecnologia que existe. - Ela chama um dos  
seus guardas que soltam Duo.  
Duo parte para cima de Lady- Une mas ela aponta o controle na sua direção  
e manda suas perna pararem de andar.  
- DROGA!!!!!!!- Duo grita se debatendo enquanto Lady- Une Ria.   
- chegamos!!!!! vamos entrar direto- diz WuFei entrando com tudo  
na fortaleza de Lady- Une, eles caíram em um salão gigantesco onde  
existiam alguns Gundans Leões e também avistaram Duo parado no meio do  
salão com uma roupa preta toda colada,com uma argola em seu pescoço e  
uma mordaça de ferro.  
- Duo!!!! - Quatre Corre em sua direção todo animado - Vamos  
embora Duo!!! - Quatre começava a puxar Duo pela mão ele não se mexia.  
  
- O que aconteceu? Anda logo seu idiota deu trabalho vir buscar um  
incompetente que nem você!! - Diz Heero indo em direção a Duo e os  
demais também.  
- Anda não temos muito tempo! - Quatre começa a puxa Duo  
novamente. Duo finalmente se mexe coloca a mão no bolso e puxa uma faca e enfia nas costas de Quatre e depois a retira e se afasta dele.  
- Haaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! D...Duo por q..que? - Quatre cai no chão,  
Trowa corre me sua direção pegando o Loirinho em seus braços.  
- O que deu em você? - WuFei vai andando em direção a Duo junto de  
Heero.  
- Duo você está muito estranho - Heero diz enquanto andava em sua  
direção ele parou quando viu Duo apontando uma arma para ele e WuFei.  
- Duo?  
Duo dispara e acerta a perna de WuFei que cai no chão perguntando por que  
Duo fizera aquilo.  
Heero olha para Duo assustado não entendia o que acontecia. Duo com muito  
esforço leva a mão até a mordaça e a tira e olha para os demais tremendo.  
  
- E...eu....eu....não.....consi...consi....- ele se ajoelha no  
chão colocando a mão na cabeça tentando terminar a frase mas não  
conseguia.  
- Duo? - Heero estava assustado com essa situação sempre fora  
calmo e calculista mais aquela situação estava muito estranha, então  
Duo se levanta novamente com a arma apontada para Heero na hora que ia  
apertar o gatilho sua outra mão tenta apontar a arma para cima. Heero  
não estava entendendo mais nada quando ouviu uma risada familiar.  
- Lady- Une - todos disseram quando ela apareceu e atrás de Duo.  
- O que você fez com Duo - WuFei pergunta enquanto tentava  
levantar.  
- Duo mate todos eles agora - Lady- Une ordena.  
- N.....n...não...não - Duo dizia enquanto tentava retirar a arma  
de sua própria mão.  
- Ele está em meu poder agora, eu instalei um chip em sua cabeça e  
agora ele me obedece e se desobedecer..... - Ela pega o controle  
aponta para Duo e aperta aquele botão que fez Duo sentir aquela dor  
terrível novamente.  
- AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! - Duo batia a cabeça com força no  
chão tentando aliviar a dor.  
Heero começou a ficar desesperado vendo Duo sofrer daquele jeito só pra  
não machuca-lo.  
Ele partiu para cima de Lady- Une para lhe acertar um soco na cara mas  
seu braço foi segurado por Duo.  
- Duo me solta!!! - Heero tenta se soltar de Duo mas este o da uma  
rasteira e ele cai no chão, e Duo sobe em cima dele e começa a golpeá-  
lo enquanto Heero tentava se defender com os braços.  
- Duo!!! Pare você.... - Quando Heero ia terminar a frase vê Duo  
chorando enquanto o atacava.  
- Perdoe-me Heero eu não consigo me controlar!!  
- Há há há sofra Heero isso é pelo Treize, eu vou matar a pessoa  
que você mais ama nesse mundo, Heero vê Lady- Une apontando a arma na  
direção de Duo.  
- NÃOOOOO!!!!!!!!- Heero Vira Duo ficando por cima dele e recebe o  
tiro em seu lugar.  
- HE....HEERO!!!!!!- WuFei grita olhando pra Heero no chão.  
- Acabou Lady- Une ! - Diz Trowa com a arma apontada para sua  
cabeça. Estava tão ocupada com Duo e Heero que nem percebeu quando  
Trowa se aproximou.  
- Se você atirar eu levo Duo comigo, se eu apertar esse botão ele  
morre na hora! - ela esboça um sorriso, mas Trowa gira a roleta ele  
estava falando serio.  
- Mas você não vai sair daqui com vida, ficou louca você ficou  
louca quando viu Treize morto, não vai traze-lo de volta explodindo  
tudo e matando nós 5.  
- .......- Trowa percebeu que Lady- Une ia apertar o botão para  
matar Duo então sem pensar 2 vezes dispara, ela cai no chão e diz  
algumas palavras e morre em seguida.  
Os soldados de Lady- Une estavam vindo em suas direções, ele pegou Duo e  
Heero e os arrastou até sua nave enquanto WuFei se encarregava de Quatre.  
  
- WuFei pegue eles e os leve de volta a base!  
- E você? - WuFei pergunta ligando o jato.  
- Eu vou pegar meu Gundam e destruir tudo, vá logo Heero est  
muito ferido.  
- Certo! Boa sorte! - WuFei parte enquanto trowa começava a  
destruir tudo com seu Gundam.  
2 semanas depois   
Duo acorda de seu estado de Coma.  
- DUO VOCÊ ACORDOU!!!!! - Quatre corre em sua direção e lhe da um  
abraço.Duo não entendia nada.  
- Onde eu estou? - Ele pergunta afastando Quatre e olhando para  
seus outros colegas que se encontravam no quarto.  
- Duo você não se lembra? - WuFei pergunta se aproximando e lhe  
entregando uma flor.  
- Obrigado! - Duo recebe a flor e da um sorrisinho amarelo.  
- São da Sally! - WuFei diz.  
- E essas são de todos nós!! -Quatre lhe da um buquê enorme de  
rosas que quase o sufoca.  
- Obri...obrigado mas da pra tirar de cima de mim - Duo diz com  
dificuldade tentando se sentar na cama.  
- Desculpa! - Quatre retira as flores e coloca encima de uma  
cadeira de metal que estava em uma varanda que dava uma bela vista  
para o mar.  
- Como você está se sentindo? - Trowa pergunta ajeitando o  
travesseiro para que Duo se acomode melhor na cama.  
Duo olha para o quarto e vê que está faltando alguém.  
- Onde está Heero? - Duo olha para Quatre.  
- O Heero? - WuFei faz uma cara triste e vai até a varada.  
- É o Heero, ele não vai vim me ver não?! - Duo abaixa a cabeça.  
- Duo você se lembra do que aconteceu? - Trowa pergunta se  
sentando em um sofá.  
- Bom eu me lembro que....tínhamos uma missão, a respeito da Lady-  
Une que vai ser daqui a 2 dias, por que? - Ele pergunta meio confuso.  
Quatre explicou tudo o que aconteceu para Duo com muita calma, respondia  
cada pergunta de Duo até que engasgou em uma.  
- O Heero? - Quatre pergunta olhando para os demais.  
- O que aconteceu com o Heero? -Duo estava ficando nervoso e  
sentia um aperto no coração.  
- Bom a Lady- Une disparou em sua direção, mas Heero entrou na sua  
frente e levou o tiro por você.  
- E o...... que... aconteceu com ele,CADE O HEERO?!! - Duo estava  
nervoso com medo, e angustiado pelo silencio dos demais.  
- Ele está.... em coma, e o caso dele é muito serio ele está entre  
a vida e a morte! - Quatre senta na cama de Duo e coloca a sua mão no  
seu rosto fazendo uma caricia.  
- Em coma? - Duo começa a chorar - Por minha culpa!por minha culpa  
por que eu sou um irresponsável e falhei em uma missão tão fácil.  
- Duo você não tem culpa - Quatre levanta o queixo de Duo - um dos  
mecânicos que estava consertando nossos gundans, trabalhava para Lady-  
Une, e ele a avisou do nosso plano, por isso deu tudo errado você não  
tem culpa de nada.  
- Onde ele está?  
- Está no quarto 2 no 8º andar desse hospital - WuFei responde -  
mais tarde quando você se sentir melhor nós te levaremos lá.  
- Eu quero ir agora- Duo começa a se levantar, mas Trowa o segura.  
  
- Você não está em condições à cirurgia para tirar esse chip em  
sua cabeça foi muito delicada e é melhor você descansar ou vai ficar  
com seqüelas graves. - Trowa diz o deitando na cama.  
- Duo nós temos que ir então durma um pouco. - WuFei diz pegando  
seu casaco.  
- Não saia da cama e qualquer coisa aperte esse botão, que a  
enfermeira vem te atender - Trowa da mais algumas recomendações e sai  
pela porta.  
- Ele não vai ficar nessa cama - Diz WuFei.  
- Não devíamos ter dito sobre Heero.  
- Calma eles vão trancar a porta - diz WuFei  
- Por que isso? - Quatre pergunta indignado.  
- Por que eu pedi! - WuFei responde se dirigindo a saída.  
Passaram alguns minutos e Duo dormiu. Ele acordou 2 horas depois e tentou  
se levantar da cama para ir ao banheiro.  
- Ai! Minha cabeça! - ele vai até o banheiro, volta e olha para  
porta.  
- Heero.... - Ele tenta abrir mas ela está trancada, então ele  
começar a bater na porta até que ela se abre.  
- Posso ajudar! - Diz uma enfermeira alta com os olhos e cabelos  
castanhos.  
- Eu quero visitar um amigo meu que está nesse hospital.  
- Sinto muito mas tenho ordens de não deixa-lo sair - ela diz  
colocando Duo de volta na cama, mas este foi mais rápido e saiu  
correndo pelo corredor do hospital com um monte de médicos atrás dele.  
  
- VOLTA AQUI MOLEQUE!!!  
Duo viu o elevador aberto sem ninguém e entra apertando o 8º andar.  
- Anda sobe logo!! - Diz estava ficando nervoso o elevador não  
subia e os médicos estavam se aproximando dele. Mas quando os médicos iam alcançar o elevado uma velhinha com uma cadeira de rodas aparece na frente deles impossibilitando a passagem.  
- Doutor eu quero que me conte uma história de fadas - a velhinha  
levanta o livro para que eles lessem para ela.  
- Depois Senhora depois - o medico diz tentando passar, mas ela o  
impede fazendo um escândalo.  
- S" PORQUE EU SOU UMA VELHA VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME TRATAR ASSIM EU  
QUERO FALAR COM O DIRETOR DO HOSPITAL - ela grita e logo vem um monte  
de enfermeiros com calmantes na mão.  
- Onde está o garoto - Ele olha e vê aporta do elevador fechada e  
logo vai a central avisar sobre o garoto.  
- Deve se aqui - Duo entra na sala 2 como Trowa havia dito e  
encontrou uma cama com um monte de equipamentos envolta.  
- Heero? - ele se aproxima e coloca a mão no rosto de seu amado -  
Acorda Meu amor - Duo começa a chorar.  
- Você prometeu que nunca ia me deixar se lembra? - Duo deixa uma  
lagrima escorrer pelo seu gosto.   
- Onde está Duo?- Quatre pergunta preocupado.  
- Se você não sabe muito menos eu - Diz WuFei cruzando os braços.  
- Ah vocês estão aí - um medico todo eufórico se aproxima deles.  
- Onde está o paciente do quarto? - Trowa pergunta com seu tom  
seco de sempre.  
- Ele fu...fugiu - o medico disse com medo da reação dos garotos.  
- Fugiu?! - todos exclamarão.  
- Ele batia na porta e a enfermeira veio e....  
- Está certo - Trowa o interrompe.  
- Ele está no 8º andar - Diz Quatre já correndo para segurar o  
elevador.  
- Esse Duo só trás problemas- WuFei diz correndo em direção de  
Quatre junto com Trowa.   
- Heero acorda - Duo começa a chacoalhar Heero - Acorda!!  
- Duo - Heero abre os olhos e se depara com uns olhos violetas  
inchados de tanto chorar.  
- HEERO!!! - Duo o abraça - Me perdoe Hee-chan me perdoe!!  
- Onde eu estou? - Ele pergunta confuso. Nesse momento os outros pilotos entram no quarto e ficam felizes ao verem Heero acordado. 7 Dias se passou  
- Finalmente eu vou sair desse hospital! - Duo sai correndo  
empurrando a cadeira de rodas onde Heero se encontrava.  
- Duo devagar!! - Heero fala com seu típico mau humor. passam 2 semanas Todos voltaram para suas casas.  
- Heero você me perdoa por tudo.....  
- Duo eu que tenho que me desculpar com você por causa do meu  
ciúme - Heero interrompe Duo.  
- Ah! Hee-chan vamos esquecer tudo isso? - Duo senta em seu colo e  
lhe da um beijo sufocante.  
- S....sim - Heero responde quase sem ar por causa do beijo. Então Duo começa a beijar seu pescoço e desabotoar sua camisa, enquanto Heero retirava as calças de Duo.  
- Ah Duo que saudades disso - Heero sussurra em seu ouvido.Já nus  
Heero pega Duo no colo e o coloca encima da cama.  
- Eu também estava, lá no hospital não dava pra fazer isso.- Heero  
coloca a mão na cintura de Duo e o levanta fazendo sentar em seu colo  
enquanto Duo o beijava, em sem aviso Heero penetra em Duo fazendo o  
outro gritar pela fricção selvagem.  
- AAAAAHHHH!!!!- Heero puxava a cintura de Duo para baixo, para  
penetrar com tudo, Duo se segurava no pescoço de Heero gemendo sem  
parar. Heero gemia baixinho enquanto desmanchava a trança de Duo que  
logo estava se acostumando com o órgão dentro do seu corpo.Heero  
começava a Beijar Duo sem diminuir a força das estocadas, logo que ele  
se desfez da trança de Duo lhe deu um beijo e começa a deitar Duo na  
cama.  
- Eu te amo - Heero para dentro de Duo com o Sexo pulsante e  
começa a beija-lo.  
- Eu também - Duo deixa escorrer uma lagrima que Heero logo lambe  
e beija a boca de Duo empurrando mais seu órgão para dentro a  
impressão que tinha era que ia rasgar Duo em dois.  
Duo geme abafado por causa do beijo, então Heero pegou o sexo de Duo e  
começava a masturba-lo com velocidade .  
- Ahhhhhhh - Duo não agüentava mais logo ia gozar mais Heero  
apertou a ponta de seu sexo o impedindo de gozar.  
- Espere por mim - Heero pede enquanto apertava mais o sexo de  
Duo, então ele ia e saia com força e velocidade dentro Duo até que ela  
pára dentro de Duo e começa a beijar todo seu corpo enquanto Duo fazia  
o mesmo. Então Heero goza dentro de Duo e solta seu sexo para que ele se alivia-se também.Os dois caem exaustos Heero por cima de Duo, eles esperaram a respiração voltar ao normal, Duo puxa Heero e lhe da um beijo sufocante.  
- Eu estava preocupado - Duo interrompe o beijo.  
- Eu já estou melhor - Heero diz enquanto brincava com uma mecha  
do cabelo de Duo.  
- Não é disso que eu estou me referindo - Duo lhe da um beijo.  
- Do então? - ele interrompe com uma cara seria.  
- Eu...pensava que você não me amava e..... - Heero o interrompe  
lhe dando um beijo.  
- Duo eu te amo como nunca amei nada nessa vida eu me sentia  
assustado por me sentir assim mas eu percebi que não deveria ter  
medo.....desse sentimento....e....eu não sabia como falar isso a  
você....eu achei que você não me entenderia e...eu estava esperando o  
momento certo.....quando eu te vi lutando contra você mesmo para não  
me matar eu....senti medo, amor, alegria, saudades tudo de uma vez  
e....eu vi quanto eu te amava.  
Duo começa a chorar e Heero o abraça.  
- Eu te amo!  
- Eu também!  
  
Fim  
  
Nota da autora: Esse é meu primeiro fanfic Yaoi. Eu adoro Gundam Wing por isso eu resolvi escrever sobre ele, Duo e Heero são meus personagens favoritos, eu demorei 4 dias para escrever esse fanfic e espero que vocês tenham gostado.Por favor me mandem sua opinião esse é meu primeiro fanfic e preciso de opiniões para não cometer os mesmos erros novamente.

Não lembro o dia, mas o ano foi 2000.

Leona EBM

gotasdegelohotmail.com   
  
Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
